A real man reads shoujo manga!
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Suena más divertido en inglés... Leer shoujo te hace afeminado?... Comprobemoslo!.. Oneshot!


_**Kyaaa!!**_

Lo admito, no lo merezco. Tengo en manos Célula Rebelde sin terminar, pero la inspiración se me vino… y lo debo hacer!!

Pero les prometo no hacer tan largo! Juro!... Pero mi cabeza no estará tranquila hasta exprese esto que siento!

Y con mi teclado, mi retorcida imaginación y tu apoyo… lo lograré! Por que ese es mi camino Ninja!!

Nyaan!! OK…. Ryuuzaki-chan la reina del drama…

Si estás leyendo esto…felicidades, esta historia te es dedicada!!

Jajaja!

Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen, escribo estos fics con el fin de entreteneros y expresarme…

Atte

Ryuuzaki Roth!

PD: Para hacer este fic, me inspiré en un shoujo manga titulado Desire Clímax, sin embargo, no son la misma historia!.

_**A real man reads shoujo manga!**_

Robin terminó de cenar, se negó a comer postre, lavó los platos y despidió de sus amigos, quería encerrarse temprano.

Cyborg le hizo un ademán con la mano que no entendió, quizá porque su amigo estaba muy ocupado pateándole el trasero a Chico Bestia en los videojuegos, y este último estaba muy ocupado siendo derrotado por enésima vez como para siquiera fijarse en su líder.

Starfire estaba lanzando cucharadas de helado por los aires, que los otros chicos atrapaban con la boca mientras jugaban. Robin puso los ojos en blanco y se despidió de la chica. Sólo le faltaba Raven.

- Buenas noches, Rae –

La chica, que estaba leyendo algo, sin mirar a su compañero, levantó una ceja, en señal de despedida.

El chico maravilla sintió curiosidad por el libro que la chica tenía en manos. Este era colorido (cosa no muy típica en los gustos de ella) y tenía dos personajes en la tapa: Un atractivo joven de ojos y pelo violeta con aire de winner, que abrazaba a una escandalizada y adorable jovencita, de ojos azules y pelo largo negro. El título "Querido Diario: Raven es un Idiota!" hizo que le llamase más la atención.

Inmediatamente perdió todas las ganas de dormir.

- Estás leyendo un manga? – preguntó

- mmm.. - respondió la chica- me lo regaló Chico Bestia por mi cumpleaños hace siglos, y nunca lo leí –

- Chico Bestia te regaló un libro? –

- No es un libro, es manga, una historieta, Chico Bestia sabe nada de libros, recuerdas? – la muchacha dejó de leer – es una total basura -

El verde escuchó eso último, se giró hacia la violeta para discutir, cuando Cyborg gritó por su nueva victoria, Bestita chilló por haberse distraído, y no se dio cuenta de que Starfire ya le había lanzado otra cucharada de helado, que cayó en su cara, haciéndolo tropezar, morderse la lengua y dar de nariz al suelo. Fue socorrido por la pelirroja y el hombre de metal al instante.

- Estoy ciego..- dijo con aire moribundo – y creo que sordo también..-

- No estás ciego ni sordo, estúpido!- le gritó la cuervo de lejos.

- Raven, amiga, por favor!- chilló la alienígena conmovida.

- Cyborg..-

- Aquí estoy, Bestita – tomando su mano con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Cyborg, mi buen amigo…- empezó – siempre supe que este día llegaría –

- no digas tonterías! –

- A todos nos llega la hora, Cy…-

- Chico Bestia!-

- Y ya es mi hora…-

- no!-

- voy… Cyborg, yo voy…-

- nOO!-

- Yo voy a hacer dieta, Cyborg –

- NOOO!!-

El metálico gritaba su pena a los cielos, Starfire sollozaba, y Chico Bestia seguía en el piso, haciendo drama.

Las dos aves se miraron, incómodos. Raven le entregó el manga a Robin.

- léelo si tanto te interesa…-

- gracias, Rae –

El verde se levantó de golpe.

- Vas a leerlo?- se dirigió a su líder.

- Se ve interesante..-

- Estás loco?! Es un shoujo manga!-

- un que?!-

- Shoujo manga!.. es sólo para chicas!-

- Leer esto me hará menos hombre?-

- daaah!...-

Raven frunció el ceño.

- nO..- le dijo al petirrojo – leer esto te hará tan estúpido como Chico Bestia -

Robin se alzó de hombros y salió de la sala. Llegó a su habitación, miró el colorido librillo que la gótica le cedió. Leer esto lo hacía una chica?... Por favor! Nada puede ser tan malo… o si?...

Abrió el libro. Al comienzo decía una advertencia:

"Querido Lector:

El manga se lee de derecha a izquierda, la historia es a partir de la contratapa"

Largó un pequeño bufido y obedeció.

Había unos dibujos presentando a los personajes, y un largo summary:

" _Los padres de Onuki Aiko fueron asesinados cuando ella era niña, y mientras el criminal estaba prófugo, la policía de Tokio y el programa de protección de testigos le cambió el nombre a Robin y la mandaron a vivir en los Estados Unidos de América, siendo adoptada por una pareja madura, sin hijos, los Gray. Cinco años después, ella y su nueva familia regresan a Japón, donde ella piensa terminar sus estudios en Ogassawara High School y luego ir a una universidad. Allí se reencuentra con un viejo amigo de la infancia, Draven Reiji, hijo del magnate multimillonario americano Joseph Draven, dueño de una cadena mundial de hoteles cinco estrellas, con la humilde japonesa de descendencia americana, Yoshimura Angela. _

_Pero Reiji había cambiado, ya no lucía fofo ni nerdo… Era totalmente atractivo, el favorito de los profesores, popular, capitán del equipo de soccer los Cuervos de Ogassawara, y era llamado Raven por todos, debido a que él había liderado a los Cuervos a la victoria desde que llegó, además de que rimaba con su apellido. Para colmo, él dice que no la recuerda, avergonzandola frente a sus nuevos compañeros… desde entonces lo consideró un pedante malcriado. Un día encuentra un diario rojo en su casillero, con una carta que decía 'Si te recuerdo'… Por que la humilló frente a todos?! Que pasará con Aiko-Robin ahora?"_

Robin cerró el libro. El manga describía la relación entre una chica de alias Robin con un chico al que apodaban Raven?... Como si él fuese una chica, y su amiga titán un chico..? … Qué clase de historieta es esta?!...

Lanzó el libro a un rincón y se acostó en la cama.

No pudo dormir… ese cómic oriental era clasificado de Shoujo, para chicas, y tenía toda la pinta de ser cursi, y dramático, entre otras cosas… pero por qué rayos le llamaba tanto la atención?"

Decidió seguir su lectura. Querer saciar su curiosidad no lo tildaba de afeminado, verdad?...

--

Robin se había devorado 6 de los 12 capítulos que contenía el manga, en sólo unas horas. Su cuerpo le rogaba por un poco de descanso, pero su mente seguía intrigada, anhelando un emocionante desenlace.

--

Un breve resumen hasta el capitulo 6:

Desde el cap 1 al 3.

Cuenta la historia de ella siendo una niña normal, junto con su amigo Reiji, la muerte de sus padres, el cambio de vida, y su regreso a Japón.

Después de ser humillada y recibir el diario, Robin (Aiko), decidió escribir un montón de cosas malas sobre Raven en el cuadernillo, y luego devolverlo a su pedante compañero.

Y encima, él le daba que escribir. Al no recibir ni un gracias por el regalo, Reiji comenzó a acosar a Aiko. La perseguía a todos lados, y la manoseaba descaradamente!

Desde seguirla a los vestidores y tocarle los pechos, hasta sentarse a su lado en clases para meter la mano en su falda!

En el cap. 4 Aiko le ruega a Reiji que se detenga.

En el cap 5 él dice que se está vengando por que ella, su única amiga cuando niños, se alejó de su lado sin despedirse, siendo que ella sabía que de pequeño fue explotado por su padre en los estudios, que siempre fue tratado como basura, y que ella fue lo único que impedía que se suicidase. Ella lo trata de egoísta, dándole a conocer sobre la muerte de sus padres y del porque de su huida y cambio de identidad.

Y el sexto capitulo, cuenta el primer beso de Aiko, que fue con Reiji, a los nueve años. Reiji sigue acosándola, esta vez para que lo perdone y se conviertan en novios, confesando nuevamente que se había enamorado de ella el mismo día que la conoció.

--

Robin suspiró, emocionado.

Los Shoujo Manga son lo más! Nunca pensó que las chicas leían esa clase de cosas! La protagonista siendo prácticamente abusada por el galán?! Así eran las cosas?!

Uno pensaba que las chicas leían sobre magia, amores puros y castos, chicos lindos y dulces, mejores amigas o amigos gay… (n/a: y así era.. y sigue siendo! Sólo que hay variedades! Este en particular pertenece a los que tratan de chicos lindos que parecen niñas y son pervertidos, y si hay algún gay… no más shoujo! Yaoi! Nyaan! Y la magia.. si .. también hay magia.. por ahí…)

Pero esto rozaba el hentai!... (n/a: tampoco así, 'osea', actualízate!)

El cap. 7 se titulaba : 'El primer beso de Robin'…

Supuso que se trataba de una manera de comparar su primer beso de niña, como Aiko, y su primer beso de mujer, como Robin (su nueva identidad).

No pudo evitar imaginarse a sí mismo como una chica, siendo besada por su amiga gótica, en el papel de chico, a los nueve años. Así como no pudo evitar imaginarse con una falda, siendo invadida por la mano de la cuervo… O imaginarse siendo la chica, con unos hermosos pechos, como los de Raven la titán, y ella, en el papel del chico Raven, las tocaba sin delicadeza alguna…

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba un poco de agua…

Se estaba mareando… y mucho!

--

Fue a la cocina a traerse una botella entera… Así no debería volver más y podría seguir leyendo (aunque sabía que eso significaba que suspendería su lectura para ir al baño).

Se encontró con Raven.

- Hola Rae-

- Que haces despierto a estas horas?- ignorando el saludo

- no puedo dormir – respondió él, sin molestarse

- yo tampoco…-

Se miraron a los ojos, y se quedaron así, como tontos, por unos minutos. Hace rato que se gustaban, pero nunca nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Robin comenzó a recordar ciertas escenas del manga. Agradeció que la luz no estuviera encendida, porque el ardor de sus mejillas le indicaba que se había sonrojado.

Raven, por otro lado, parecía querer decirle algo, pero no se atrevía, debía ser algo muy vergonzoso.

- me tengo que ir..-

- yo también..-

- Adiós..-

- Adiós..-

--

Era una de las tantas veces que Robin era manoseada de manera humillante, esta vez, en una cafetería. Se levantó de la mesa, le dio al joven una bofetada, y se retiró.

No le dirigió la palabra en semanas. Y él tampoco la molestó. La chica supuso que había madurado, aunque también se comenzó a sentir algo sola…

Hasta el día de la final del Campeonato Intercolegial de Soccer.

Los Cuervos de Ogassawara contra Los Taka de GHS. Unos rivales clásicos.

Aiko recibió una entrada al juego, con una carta de disculpa que decía:

"_Tal vez te parezca la excusa más tonta del mundo… pero hago lo que hago, por que te amo…"_

"Frase trillada" pensó. Sin embargo, decidió ir…

-

Los Taka habían sobornado al árbitro.

Basándose en juegos sucios, penales injustos, y faltas inexistentes, los Cuervos y los Taka empataron dos a dos.

Aiko sintió mucha pena por Reiji. Podrían perder…! Pero él lucía muy tranquilo… y era tan lindo cuando sudaba…

"Concéntrate, Aiko!"

Pero para colmo de males, Kinomoto Shouei, líder de los Taka y archi Némesis de Raven, hizo una zancadilla, haciendo caer al pelivioleta, gravemente lesionado. Pero el árbitro hizo vista gorda, y no penalizó.

Robin gritaba obscenidades al mediador, indignada. Se desmoronó en un mar de lágrimas, mientras Raven era llevado a enfermería. Y así concluía el primer tiempo.

-

En los vestidores..

Los Cuervos estaban llorando por su líder, dando ya el juego por perdido. Reiji estaba meditabundo, mirando la cantidad de vendas alrededor de su rodilla izquierda. No podía jugar así.

- Déjenme pasar! Necesito ver a Reiji-kun!-

El pelivioleta reconoció la voz. Era Robin.

- Déjenla entrar!... Es mi novia! – gritó

Ella entró, sonrojada, mientras los otros chicos la miraban, sorprendidos.

- No sabía que Raven-sempai tenía novia…- oyó susurrar

- Es muy bonita…- decían otros.

Estuvo a punto de gritar que no era nada de Reiji, pero calló. Él ya estaba muy mal.

- Cómo te sientes?-

- No me he sentido mejor en todo el día –

Sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, se abrazó al joven.

-Lo lamento, Reiji…!-

- Por qué?... viniste! Hace años que nadie viene a verme jugar… - dijo – me has hecho muy feliz, gracias…-

-

Raven se pasaba gritando y dando instrucciones. Sin su líder en el campo, los Cuervos se desorientaron al principio, pero dieron todo de sí.

Y así, con el esfuerzo de su equipo, y su apoyo, ganaron el campeonato, 3 a 2, limpiamente.

-

- Lo hiciste bien… Reiji – la morena se abrazó al muchacho, orgullosa.

- Gracias de nuevo por venir.. –

La chica sonrió. Se miraron a los ojos, y se quedaron así, como tontos, por unos minutos. Raven se agachó para acercar sus labios a los de la chica, quien no se negó.

Se sentía tan dulce… el primer beso de Robin.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a explorarse, desesperadas, el chico soltó sus muletas para sujetar a la chica de la cintura, y apretarla contra sí.

Robin comenzó a perder la respiración, sus piernas temblaban, y sintió algo electrizante recorriéndole la columna. Le mordió los labios, pidiéndole más. Pero el muchacho se separó de ella.

Estaba tan desorientado, que olvidó que no podía andar sin muletas, y cayó al suelo. La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Bueno, aprovechando que estoy abajo..- sonrió el ojivioleta – te propongo ser mi novia…-

- Acepto… si prometes controlar tus manos –

Lo ayudó a levantarse, le dio las muletas y siguieron caminando, abrazados.

--

Robin suspiró. Al fin eran novios!! Pero ahora se imaginaba a besando a su amiga Raven de esa misma manera…

--

Robin se quedó babeando ante el título del Capitulo 11, (a sólo un capitulo del gran final) que decía… 'La primera vez de Aiko-chan'

Tragó saliva. Y sintió ganas de ir al baño… maldita botella de dos litros… ya no podía más!... Se estuvo aguantando desde el cap 9!..

-

Mientras que Robin va al baño..

Un resumen del cap 8 , 9 y 10.

Transcurren los meses desde que comenzaron a salir. Más de una vez lograron vencer las tentaciones de tocarse, casi siempre porque Raven pensaba que su novia aún no estaba lista.

Robin comienza a sentir celos de una de las compañeras de Reiji, hasta que descubre que esta es su prima hermana.

Cap 9 : Al cumplir los seis meses, la morena le muestra a su novio el diario que él le había regalado. Al comienzo decía un montón de cosas feas, empezando todos por, claro, 'Querido Diario: Raven es un idiota!'

Sin embargo, después comienza a contar sobre su relación, y lo mucho que ella lo ama, los nombres de ambos encerrados en corazones, etc.

Y en el 10, el peligroso criminal que mató a los padres de la chica, muere en prisión, durante un ajuste de cuentas. Lo que significa que Aiko puede recuperar su nombre!

-

Robin abrió el libro con desesperación…

Ya se podía imaginar todo… tomó una almohada, la mordió. Sólo en caso de que fuese demasiado emocionante…

--

- Llegué! - saludó el joven – tus padres no están?–

- No..- respondió la chica, apurada – espera en la sala, Rei-kun –

- Adonde vas, Aiko-chan?!-

- Al baño!- respondió – me debo bañar!-

- te vas a bañar?! Ahora?! – preguntó, sonrojado – idiota! Vamos a llegar tarde al cine!!-

- Lo lamento, Rei-kun… me tomé una siesta.. y se me pasó la hora, y no pienso ir así! –

El joven puso los ojos en blanco.

- sólo no te tardes!-

Escuchó cuando la ducha se abría.

Gotas de agua caliente, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su novia…

-

La joven se asustó al oír que la puerta del baño se abría…

- Rei-kun?! –

- Ya no quiero ir al cine, Aiko-chan –

La muchacha no podía verlo, sin embargo, lo sentía muy cerca…

- Lo perderemos de todos modos..- siguió el joven

- Pero, que no querías ver esa película, dijiste que estaba tu actor favorito!- estaba terriblemente sonrojada, conciente de la presencia de su novio en el baño.

- Si… realmente me gusta ese actor… pero por tu culpa nos lo perderemos..-

- Rei-k..-

No pudo terminar la frase antes de que la tomasen de los senos por detrás. Ahogó un gritito. Sintió como la lengua de su novio acariciaba su espalda y nuca.

- Ahora deberé castigarte, Aiko-chan..-

--

Robin tomó cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada grito, como suyo.

La almohada estaba horriblemente maltratada por sus dientes. Ahora sólo faltaba un capitulo… y estaba tan cansado (como si hubiese sido él quien…) …

Que alegría, pronto sabría el final y podría dormir en paz.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

- Rae?- ver a su amiga pelivioleta, después de todas esas emociones que acabó de vivir, lo hacían sentir más cansado.

- Aún no puedo dormir…- dijo ella

- yo muero de sueño…- rió el petirrojo – pero …-

- quiero el manga..- le cortó

-que?- se sorprendió de las palabras de la chica – pero dijiste que era una basura..!-

- Menti, no quise admitir que me gustan esa clase de cosas - se sonrojó. Algo explotó detrás suyo – me intriga, yo.. quiero saber..-

- Bueno, yo lo estoy a punto de ..-

- Dámelo-

- sólo espérame un..-

- no, esperé mucho… por favor, dámelo!-

- sólo me falta un capitulo!-

- yo apenas estoy en la mitad!-

- termínalo luego!-

- No quiero! Termínalo tú!-

- NO quiero!-

- Robin.. quiero ese libro… ahora!!-

Estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada, que varias cosas pequeñas comenzaron a incendiarse… entre ellas… el libro…

Robin lo tiró al suelo. Trataron de apagarlo, pero no pudieron.

Raven se sentó en la cama, al lado del chico, mientras veía como el interesante manga se consumía, junto con el resto de las cosas.

- Tú vas a pagar por la redecoración de mi cuarto, oíste?-

- Lo lamento, Robin –

El muchacho se quedó mirándola. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que comenzó a sentir interés por ella, y sabía, que en cierto modo, ella le correspondía.

Rae llevaba un pijamas de vestido corto negro, un poco transparente a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. El petirrojo desvió la mirada… su amiga ya no llevaba sostén.

Instantáneamente, sus ganas de dormir, o de terminar el manga, desaparecieron.

- Me moría de ganas por saber que pasa en el capitulo 7…- suspiró la chica.

Robin volvió a fijarse en ella. Se había perdido los más interesantes!

- no lo leíste?-

- no, ya te dije, me quedé en el seis-

Robin sonrió malicioso.

- Quieres que te cuente que pasó?-

Raven lo miró a los ojos.

- Bueno, podrías?..-

- Acércate-

- Que?..-

- Acércate, Rae-

- Así? –

- Un poquito más…-

- As…mm!-

Robin le había estampado un beso, que hace rato anhelaba. Sus lenguas comenzaron a explorarse con ardiente necesidad. La abrazó, apretándola contra sí mismo, y la acostó en la cama. La chica comenzó a morderle los labios, pidiéndole más. Y muy a diferencia de Reiji en el manga, Robin si estaba dispuesto a complacer a la cuervo, sin esperar ningún capitulo más!

La tomó de las muñecas y la acorraló en la cama. La violeta tenía el rostro y la naciente de sus senos muy sonrojados, y su cuerpo comenzó a hacer unos movimientos contra el cuerpo del muchacho que lo enloquecían.

- Ahora, te gustaría saber que pasa en el 11?- preguntó el moreno, más malicioso aún.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro hecho un tomate.

- Muy bien, Rae – dijo, acercándose al rostro de la chica – aquí te va un spoiler..-

--

Robin entró de buen humor al comedor, saludó a sus amigos, y comenzó a preparar algo de té.

- Que..? – empezó el verde – no sólo lees cosas de chicas sino que también tomas té de desayuno?-

Robin no se molestó en contestar. Sirvió el té en un vaso y sacó unas frutillas y chocolate derretido del congelador, los puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Ah! Casi se me olvida!-

Regresó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Chico Bestia.

- Qué te pasa, viejo?- chilló éste, sobándose.

- Quiero que sepas que anoche leí un Shoujo Manga – le respondió el chico maravilla – y nunca me sentí más viril en toda mi vida –

Y salió, dejando a sus tres amigos confundidos, dirigiéndose a una cama donde cierta cuervecita lo esperaba, usando sus boxers, para el desayuno y quizás, un poco más de _spoiler_.

--

Jaja! Hasta aquí! Ryuuzaki-chan se despide!

Dejen rewiews!


End file.
